Mistress
by KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Making a bet with a pirate was bad. Making a bet with said pirate involving the Dark One, even worse. Having to explain that you need said Dark One's dagger to win said bet with the pirate involving the Dark One while dressed to impress, priceless. RCIJ gift, semi-dom!Belle/sub!Rumple, dagger smut


**My Rumbelle Christmas in July gift for the wonderful penguinboy! It took three tries, but hell, its here so here you go... And I hope it doesn't suck OTL haha this is only my second time writing smut...somehow, its always Rumbelle...NAH that's normal in this fandom, its like, initiation XD I hope I met your prompt accurately! Belle is much easier to write than Rumple for me idk why but I relate more to Rumple. Huh. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy it. Makes good practice!**

* * *

She hardly recognized herself. She looked so different in comparison to her everyday look. She had gone from a ray of sunshine to the cloudy middle of the night, and if anyone could see her now, they'd never look at her the same.

They would blame him, most likely. It was what they always did, no matter what the circumstances. The big, bad Dark One, had snatched up a helpless royal and diminished her pride into becoming that of a worthless cleaning lady for his estate. He had damaged her, tricked her, confused her. Oh, but she was much more clever than that. They all knew it, however they didn't want to admit it. It demolished all sense of normalcy from before their awakening. But this was not his doing. This was all her...and it all started with the pirate. The two had managed some kind of friendship, though it seemed at times more of a rivalry of sorts. He had come onto her once, long before Emma Swan had caught wind of her love for guyliner and leather jackets, and at the prompting of a good night, she had mistakenly made note of just how pleasurable a night with the most hated man in town could be.

That had caused an unexpected uproar. Killian's pride wouldn't let it go, and they intended to fill her head on everything he had done wrong with her in the past. Will Scarlet had vouched for her, but even he came off too resentful for her taste. That, of course, was likely to be for the same reason as Hook; they hadn't stood a chance for her heart or her bed as long as Rumplestiltskin was around. Granny had mocked his age, ironically, and whispered about on how keen she had been on her and Will's love affair in her husband's absence. She had cringed a bit at the word, but Granny had always hated Rumple anyways. Grumpy had done his best to block out the images in his head, but as usual, Hook had refused to appease to the dwarf, and with a devious grin plastered to his face, he threw out situations and fantasies with little remorse, with August bowing his head in laughter at the display, attempted to chew his dessert.

" _Leave her alone, guys. I'm sure my girl is more than capable of dealing with beasts," the brunette swung an arm over the brunette's shoulder, "Not everyone can bed a princess."_

" _Aye, I'll drink to that!" Killian raised his mug in laughter._

" _Or werewolves…" August muttered, earning a growl from Ruby, who quickly snatched away his cherry pie._

" _I was kidding!" He groaned, "And I paid for that!"_

 _The gang laughed at his plight as Ruby began to devour his dessert, eyeing him slyly._

" _Ah, yes, the beast! Our darling Belle, heroic and majestically chaining up the dastardly bastard, and commanding him with a swing of his dagger to free_ his dagger _!"_

 _Belle rolled her eyes as he continued, and Killian, nearly drunk off his ass, danced around to her chair, "Tell me, when you watched over his_ estate _," he pushed a strand of hair from her face, and she suppressed laughter, "and this is serious...were you...in uniform?"_

 _He stumbled back in a fit of laughter and Belle smirked as he took a cocky swig of his drink, "Come now, love, you really expect me to believe the old crocodile likes to be controlled by the little lass who uses a stepper to reach the middle of a bookshelf?"_

" _Yep." she answered coolly, attempting to casually sip at the remnants of her drink. She was lying through her teeth. It was something unheard of in her eyes. Controlling Rumplestiltskin was wrong. She couldn't possibly do so. Though she couldn't deny nor understand why the thought of Rumple on his knees begging her for pleasure made her skin tingle with excitement. No. No, controlling her husband was wrong. So wrong. So wondrously wrong, it could be right. Her face flushed when she noted that the room had gone silent. She bit her lip as all eyes were one her._

" _Bloody hell…" Will chuckled._

" _Well, well, well...this is getting interesting." Granny smirked, leaning over the counter as Ruby stared on skeptically, chewing in deep thought._

" _You're telling me, that you, Belle, are capable of dominating the Dark One?" Hook smirked, a curious, yet equally dangerous look in his eye as he leaned back in his chair. Oh God, what had she done. It was one this to make a bet with Killian Jones, but to involve the Dark One as well, was asking for trouble. Even Killian himself had failed to handle the man, and neither liked the idea of being bested by anyone, "I'd sooner believe Pan was back from the dead and frolicing in the forest with the fairies before I'd believe that."_

" _Isn't that what Emma said at the idea of a night with you?" Got him. The corner of her cherry raspberry lips quirked upward as he glared. "I'm sorry your sex life is less productive than you would like everyone to believe in comparison to the Dark One." Belle stood her ground, cursing herself as he swirled around the contents of his cup, a deep scowl on his face as he sat deep in thought...before a knowing smile crept in its place. It was then that she knew she had buried herself in a whole three step stools couldn't even come close to getting her out of. She felt her stomach drop as the remaining patrons whistled and howled, impressed with her retort. She smirked as confidence engorged what was left of her fear of the sea dweller._

 _He sighed, though in no way apologetically, "Alright, love, prove it."_

 _She nearly choked as she finished off her glass, "W-what?"_

" _Prove it. You bring back proof that you've tamed the Beast of the castle, and I'll be in your debt." He smirked, "If not, well, the downfall is on you and the lowly bastard. Everyone will be proven right. The Dark One owns his little maid, and it's a shame, for someone so young to miss out on such...enjoyable pleasures because she's tied down to a 300 year old monster..."_

 _She bit her lip, cursing the pirate with every obscenity she could come up with. If she lost and rumors about their sex life spread, Rumple would definitely be upset, but to lose to Hook, oh, he'd be furious. Three hundred plus or not, she knew for a fact that he was fantastic, and she wasn't against giving the title of Most Fantasized Man in Town to the one playing in her bed every night. It would certainly stop the glares most women gave her, believing her to be a fool or a gold digger... Or the constant 'Why him?'. Explaining their love was difficult enough to the maroons of the town..._

" _Fine. What do I have to do to prove it?" She glared at him, standing over him with newfound purpose. She knew Rumple would go to hell and back for her, he died for her; the least she could do is defend his and her reputations._

" _Come here tomorrow. With his dagger. If he is willing to give it to you. If you don't, he pays all of our tabs."_

 _He got a cheer out of that one, causing Belle to roll her eyes, "That's ridiculous! Do you know how much your tab alone is?!"_

 _"Well, he is the richest man in town. Besides, I recall you saying you could do it. Are you admitting you'll lose, because I'm all for collecting early."_

 _"As if I would lose to you, Mr. Magic Talking Box."_

 _He stood, towering over her, "Then its settled. And this time, make sure its the real one."_

She groaned as she rubbed at her temple. Would he even give it to her? What the hell was she thinking. She hadn't even thought about that. The two times he had trusted her with it, she had used the blade against him. She shivered as she remembered the pained expression on his face when she ordered him to take her to the Snow Queen. She didn't even want to recollect their episode at the town line. They were finally back into the swing of things and she was about to fuck it up. Unless...he was into that kind of thing. Oh, she hadn't thought of that...a sly smirk curled over her lips and she admired herself in the mirror once more. Ruby had gone through a lot of trouble digging up an old connection of hers, and after a flash of her card with 'GOLD' printed after her last name, the purchases went off without a hitch. It would definitely be the talk of the town if she had gone anywhere else.

She eyed herself in appreciation. Her lips were a dark wine in color, and her makeup was daring, dark, and smouldering perfection. Her reddening chocolate locks curled into a high bun, with the rest tumbling down her shoulder in a sultry cascade. Her snow white skin glowed against the tight, black leather corset, and she ran her gloved hands over her bust, admiring how the sweetheart neckline of the bustiere accentuated their being. The silver hooks resembled claws and was highlighted by the lining of the lingerie. The thin strip of leather below hid her most intimate delicacies, and her creamy, smooth legs were wrapped in leather thigh high boots. Small red roses adorned her ears, and she had doubly made sure the tantalizing smell of jasmine and roses mixed with sweet vanilla danced around the master bedroom and covered her body in a sugary addiction. Oh yes, she would definitely own this bet. She could picture Killian dusting bookshelf after bookshelf easily. In a maid outfit to boot. The guys at the diner would kill for a chance to be there for that.

"Oh yes, Belle, you've definitely outdone yourself. Now, all you have to do is convince Rumple to-" she reassured herself.

"Convince me to do what?"

She gasped, and whipped around to see him. He sat there the foot of their bed, an amused smile playing on his lips, "Oh, don't mind me, dearie. I'm just, enjoying the view."

She smiled shyly as his caramel eyes roamed over every inch of her, and she inwardly shivered in anticipation. She didn't know what concerned her more: getting the dagger or lasting long enough to get it before she jumped his bones. She gave him her usual smile, and welcomed him home.

"You're home early. Excited to see me?" she grinned, giving him a quick peck wrapping her arms around him, which he eagerly accepted.

"Yes, you could...you could definitely say that." He murmured, smiling down at her, "For you."

She smiled as he handed her an array of violet, blue, and pink Morning Glories and Baby's Breath, "You got these for me?" she smiled, eyeing him knowingly. With any luck, she'd have _him_ in the morning in all _his_ glory.

"Well, I couldn't convince one of the dwarves to marry me so I suppose I have to settle for my little wife." He grinned, and she laughed, the sweet smell making her doubt her course of actions. Sometimes he could be so damn innocent, and here she is looking like a dark lord's dominatrix. She paused as she made her way to her vanity to set them down, tightening her grip at the arousing sensation of his fingers sliding over her skin. Ironically, the dark lord's dominatrix was exactly what she was going for, and he seemed all too willing to cooperate. She giggled to herself, ignoring the curious gaze he sent her.

"Did you happen to run into Hook while you were out?" she smiled, taking a seat in the cool chair of her vanity.

He looked taken aback, and eyed her suspiciously, "No. However, Miss Lucas managed to ignore the closed sign on the door as most of the residence tends to and informed me that I was needed here. For once, I'm glad to have Miss Lucas in our lives. I'm not disappointed."

"I hoped you wouldn't be." She smiled as he made his way over to her. She watched him in her mirror, her mouth going dry as she remembered just how sexy a suit could be. His strong hands were warm against her shoulders and the sweet compliments on her appearance had brought up the consideration of taking him on the floor without remorse. But the pleasure she'd get out of seeing Killian Jones scrubbing the library's dumpster was too good to pass up.

"Rumple, you know how you warned me against making deals with people..." She bit her lip has his hot breath sent chills through her body. He pulled her close, capturing her lips and she gripped the the chair behind her. She gasped in pleasure as his heated breath made contact with her neck.

"Yes, what of it?" She suppressed a moan as he planted kiss after kiss upon her neck, and she struggled with her train of thought.

"Well, I made one, and I have to go through with it, which is the reason Ruby probably came to you. I may have gotten you … involved…" She murmured, craning her head to the side as his lips played against her. The pooling sensation between her legs growing as kisses turned to nips and licks. He merely growled in response, and her breath hitched at the feeling of his hardness against her.

"And I can finally get the upper hand on Hook." She gasped as he bit harder into her, sucking at her pulse in approval, "...but I need the dagger."

She stumbled into the chair, barely catching herself as he retreated across the room. She turned to him, and he stood there, poised and stone faced.

"What exactly, does this deal pertain?" He stared down at her, and she felt a bit of shame creep up.

She felt her stomach flip as his jaw clenched. His scowl deepened, and her eyes widened as she could see flickers of confusion, embarrassment, and shame in a storm of golds and browns in his eyes. She stood abruptly, and he craned his head back in slight amusement, "I'm not doing this to get the dagger for anyone, Rumple. This is my fault, and my fault alone. And I'm...I'm sorry I involved you...but I'm also not."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion. She took a deep breath; it wasn't like she could embarrass herself more than she already had. Granted, she cared more about what he thought of her more than anyone else, but he deserved to know before handing over something so precious.

"Okay, so we were finishing up at the dinner, a-and Killian pissed me off, and then Ruby made a comment and Killian started teasing me about dominating you in bed and if I wore outfits around the dark castle, and I think there was some mention about using the dagger in bed, which, I thought was really, really hot, NO, wrong. Its wrong, and I shouldn't have even attempted, but I-I … mayormaynothaveaccidentallybetIcouldpleasureyouwiththeuseofthedagger." she sputtered, blushing heavier and heavier, staring down the ground as she spoke, doing her best to ignore the stinging in her eyes, "I was suppose to use the real dagger as proof that we...that I...ohmygod."

She quickly sat back down and covered her face with her hands. The room was quiet and she could feel tears threatening to spill over. She jumped as a thump echoed about the room. She was thankful he hadn't slammed the door. But he had every right to be angry. To ask something so extreme and so humiliating for the most powerful being in town was….Her mouth dropped as the crooked blade laid upon her vanity. She gaped at him, and he looked down at the ground. He had taken a big step she had not counted on!

"Rumple...no, you know what, we don't have to-!"

"Is that what you want?" He asked quietly, so much she nearly missed it. He looked at her with a dark gaze, his voice husky and if she guessed correctly, eager. His hands were clasped and his knuckles white from pressure. He licked his thin lips, presently stained by her lipstick. She eyed the dagger once more, traveling over the broad black lettering. Could it be possible that maybe, just maybe, the Dark One, a mantle he had taken on once to protect his son, and a second time to save the town, feared by all who've heard of him, desired to be controlled in the heat of sexual pleasure? She lifted the knife, running her gloved fingers over the print. She smirked as he closed his eyes, his voice thick and wavering, "Belle…"

"Rumplestiltskin..." she blushed heavily, before looking at him straight in the eye, "Do you...have you been wanting to try this."

His eyes widened at her statement, and he opened his mouth to speak, but immediately opted to nod, a tint of crimson rising to his features. Sometimes the man was absolutely adorable. She almost laughed, even. She had been so embarrassed, enjoying the idea in secret and scolding herself endlessly fantasy after fantasy. And yet, here he was, looking like a school boy caught with his father's favorite magazines. She parted her lips to speak when the doorbell rang. He looked up and she swiftly made her way over to the window, nearly screaming when she noted August and Will Scarlet at the door.

"That asshole! He thinks he's gonna win!" she laughed, "I'll be back."

"You're answering the door like that?" He frowned, clenching his fist.

"Oh yes. I'm gonna make sure there's absolute proof that we're winning. I want Hook to choke on his beer when they run back to the diner. And if you're a good little sorcerer, I'll make him kiss you shoes." With a wink, and dagger in hand for good measure, she made her way down the steps, noting the shocked look on her husband's face. Now, how would the Dark One's dominant react to being interrupted….

"I can't believe I'm doing this! I didn't want to be a part of this! If anything, I'd prefer to stay as far away from Gold as possible." August muttered, frowning in disdain.

"Yeah, well, you know Hook, s'not the kinda man to leave loose ends." The thief shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well neither is the Dark One!" August bit back, "Not to mention how embarrassed Belle will be when she finds out we've come to check up on her progress."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to come. Leroy was all too willing to go." Will chuckled, remembering the debacle, "I still can't believe he spit out his beer all over poor Granny," he laughed, "and went into a coughing fit with a side of 'hell no's', oh, I live for those moments."

"Well, then. Let's hope you live for another one."

The men turned to the doorway, eyes wide as their sweet bookworm gave them a devilish grin.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." August groaned, "Ruby, I swear to god…"

"I love your girlfriend so much right now, man…" Will coughed as August gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well, this has been great, but something greater awaits upstair, and you're keeping me from it." She glared harshly at the two, swiftly bringing up the dagger to tap under August's chin, "Now, tell that drunken captain of ours to give us some privacy, or I'll be making a very detailed call to the sheriff's office."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Leaving. Have fun, kids." August backed away, grabbing Will, who was grinning like a cheshire cat, by the collar, "Why do I always end up on the bad end of a Gold…"

"Because it's entertaining for everyone else." Will chuckled, "But hey, wanna get back at Hook? Are darling Belle just gave me one hell of an idea..."

"Now we're talkin'..." August grinned as the two made their way down the steps.

Belle giggled, closing the door behind her. That was certainly interesting. Honestly, she tried to channel the Belle she had seen in the Snow Queen's mirror all that time ago. She had certainly succeeded in unnerving them. Now, she had to come up with a different approach for him. She grinned as she decided on the persona she'd take on next. A side not even she had shown herself…

When she made her way into their bedroom he was by the window, watching the men outside as they headed towards the car. She tapped the dagger against her chin, a mischievous smile on her face. Slowly, she ran her fingers upon the dagger, relishing in his response as he tensed.

"Don't turn around." she ordered, stroking the dagger slowly, watching as her usually calm and collected husband came undone. He trembled under her touch, and as she applied a pressured finger to run down his name, he murmured curses in a language she failed to recognize. It thrilled her. Curiously, she ran her tongue over the flat of the blade, and he released a desperate, pleading groan as he clenched at the curtain, panting a bit. The dagger seemed to do more than just control him, it became a part of him. Every touch and lick she gave it ran deeper than physical lust, it was evident in the way he reacted. It was a deep, running connection to his sole, a tether, and she had been the sole person to embrace it.

"Rumplestiltskin, I want to give you a good memory with the dagger. Will you deny me that?" she eyed him warily, and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Certainly...certainly not, sweetheart."

"No pet names. Tonight, I'm your mistress, and I believe I deserve such a title, after all, not everyone can handle the Dark One like I'm about to."

"The Mistress of the Dark Castle. Very appropriate."

"For the situation?" she chuckled.

"In any situation." He gave her an amused smile as she blushed, relishing in the idea. She definitely liked the sound of it, especially when it rolled off his tongue in that rich Scottish brogue of his. But she liked the idea of what he could do with said tongue much more.

"Compliments won't make me go easy on you. On your knees."

She watched, amused as he immediately dropped in front of her, swiftly pulling it back off his broad shoulders, his eyes never releasing hers from the fiery intensity they held. She smirked down at him, running a hand through his locks, "Let's put that tongue of yours to work," she wrapped his silk tie around her wrist before pulling him forward, "Impress me, and I'll let you undress."

"Of course," he sends her a lustful grin, "Mistress."

She shudders as she releases his tie, and he raise his hands to undress her. She quickly slaps his hand away, "Tricky little imp, I never said you could undress me."

He nodded, pulling at the leather enough to expose her slick folds. She bit her lip as his warm tongue caresses her center. He starts out slowly, savoring the taste of her as she grips his shoulders, the silky, smooth thrust eliciting moans of desire. She runs her hands through his hair, and he groans in response, the vibrations causing her to choke on his name. He drags his tongue across her core before circling her sensitive nub. She entangles her fingers in his hair, moaning as he flicks his tongue in and out of her. Her head becomes dizzy as he nips at her, before running lazy circles around her.

"Fuck..R-rumple…" she moans, fisting his hair as she eagerly attempts to get closer. He drives a hard lap up to her clit, and she screams out as he takes in between his lips, sucking at her with new intensity. His fingers play between her, stroking as she withers over him. Panting, she demands more from him, and he's all too willing to please. She grips his shoulder harder as he tosses her leg over his shoulder, is free hand holding her in place while he drives his fingers into her. She grinds into him, her cries escalating as she bucks in his embrace. She whimpered as a new sensation overwhelmed her. Magic. That was definitely new, and she greedily accepted it, drunk on her own desire to make him hers in every way possible. Her skin burns and she can feel her knee buckling beneath her as he indulges in her flow of juices. She lurched as she dissolved into pleasure, catching her breath as he nuzzles her, drinking in every ounce of her.

"I...I suppose that was impressive." she gasped, licking her lips, "Come strip for me, but...keep the tie."

He nodded and began to tear at the buttons on his shirt. Oh, her orgasm had been a great kick starter for both of them; she could feel the carnal desire coursing through her, and she daringly stared him down as his violet dress shirt fell from his arms. She grazed over the newly exposed flesh, her body screaming for his touch. She had become possessive in that moment, ordering for him to stop in his notions. He stumbled as she caught him by the tie, pushing him back towards the bed. He stared into her, his eyes dark with lust; an animalistic hiss erupting from his lips as she bit into him, lapping and teasing every inch of skin she could find. He caught her as they fell into bed, and she mewed as he thrusted against her. She glared as she brought the dagger to rest against his neck, and he swallowed as his eyes followed the blade.

"I think you're forgetting who's in control here, Mr. Gold." She ran the blade down his chest, savoring the way his breathing became ragged, "Don't move. If it's release you want you'll get it. When I'm through with you. Not until this," she smirked as she grasped at his hard on through his pants, earning a throaty moan, "drives me into oblivion. I want you to scream my name as I overtake your senses."

She leans forward, yanking him upward by his tie to meet her lips. He whimpers at her taste, and she hums into him as she tastes herself on his lips. She uses her tongue to part his lips, sucking hard on his tongue as he grunts in approval. He's becoming desperate, and she wants to harness the power she has over him. She pulls away, tugging on his bottom lip as his raging hunger grows. She leaves a trail of searing kisses down his jaw, raking her hands over his shoulders as she brought her lips near his ear. He shivered as her breath sent chills through his body, and nearly yelped as she bit down on his earlobe. She nibbled more gently before whispering against him, "I hope you enjoy your punishment."

He let out a grunt as he fell back into the bed. She smirked as she unhooked each claw of her corset, encouraged by passionate gaze he held as he followed her fingers. As soon as she was done, she took to teasing him, her hands roaming over her mounds as she pinched at her tips. He licked his lips in anticipation, his breath catching at every squeeze, caress, and tug. She thrusted against him, a jolt of erotic satisfaction coursing through his veins. His eyes fluttered shut as she rolled her hips against his tent, gripping onto his belt as she whimpered in arousal.

"I hope you're not too fond of these…" She cooed, slicing through his belt and trousers with the blade. She quickly began to fumble around with the remainder of his clothing, tossing them to the floor until he was bare beneath her. God, she was driving him mad, and his desire to touch her, to devour every inch of her was enough to bring him to the brink of insanity. His ravenous eyes widened as she began to undress. Dark boots slid down her smooth thighs and were soon tossed to the grown, followed soon by those dark leather panties. His mouth became dry as she hovered over his member before she reach her hands down to stroke him. His eyes rolled back as she stroked his cock, throbbing as she rubbed him so slowly, it felt as if he would melt. She smiled as he sighed, his lips parting ever so lightly as she massaged his most tender spots. He was beginning to relax, and his quiet moans soon began to fill the room. She wanted more from him. His eyes flew open as she flicked her tongue over him.

"Please, Belle, don't. I can't...I can't come…" he began, flushing as he struggled to find the right words. She smiled seductively, and he groaned as she sucked at his head, "Little minx…" he chuckled darkly, a slight grin on his features as he prepared to endure a new circle of hell.

He cried out as her luscious lips wrapped around his swollen cock, her tongue swirling against him. He struggled to catch his breath as she released him, dragging her slickness along his length. She sucked at him, her tongue roaming over his slit as she pumped over him, her opposite hand playing with his balls. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, to thrust against her and spill his seed over her reddening lips. She went down on him, a throaty purr causing him to pulsate within her. He shouted her name, and she caressed his thighs as she sucked at him. Her very touch burned, and he found his voice echoing through the room as he begged for her. She gave his tip a lasting suck, rolling her tongue over and over before pulling back.

She smiled, and if he were a fool, he would have considered it innocent. But he had discovered that she was quite the seductress, and behind that gentle smile, was a hunger for her prey. She gripped the dagger in one hand and his tie in the other, an impish grin on her face.

She lowered herself against him, and he nearly choked at the sensation of her juices coating his manhood. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her screams, biting into it as the friction increased. Her eye were squeezed shut and her thrust became sloppy. Her diamond eyes fluttered open, and she released her hand to bite at her fingertips, dragging the glove from her hand. He gulped, drowning in the velvety glaze of her lips. She repeated the gesture with the other hand, and he admired her now fully nude form, her milky figure towering over him shattered his senses, and all he could think of was the image of her covered in sweat, messy and in complete ecstasy.

"Hm, I think we've waited long enough." she gave him a reassuring smile, and he groaned as her core engulfed him in her wet heat. He gasped out her name as she whimpered against him. Her grip tightened on the dagger as she pulled on his makeshift collar. He growled out her name as she pounded into him, her hips rocking into a vicious rhythm, leaving him breathless. He found himself completely drunk on her, the way she writhed and tossed her head back as she rode his cock, the way her perky breast bounded. The bun in her hair had fallen loose, and her dark curls tumbled over her shoulders. He grunted as she tightened around him, the tortuous frenzy leading him to plead with her, "Belle, oh god, Belle, let me touch you. Let me move, dammit. Please…"

She pulled him forward into a smouldering kiss before she looked into his eyes, and with a deep moan she pressed her body into his, "Yes, my dear Dark One, touch me, devour me. Make me come undone."

He smirked, his hands ravishing every inch over, "Oh, I'll do much more than that, dearie…"

He thrusted into her with a rising animosity, taking her left nipple and biting down as he pinched and squeezed the right. Her moans have turned into strangled screams entangled with his monstrous growls and the slapping of flesh. He can feel her walls tightening, and as she comes closer to release, he begins to feel the familiar burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. He quickens his thrusts, and with a momentary falter in their drive, he manages to play with her sweet spot with his magic. She screams his name as he begins to feel the build of release. Her nails dig into his skin and he released her rosy peak to call out her name. She's past her limit, dropping the dagger into the sheets as they fall back, his thrusts becoming erratic as she crumbles, riding out the shockwaves of her release and jerking as he pulsates with in her. He begins to tremble as she gasps his name, ranging from whimpers to yelps, and in a strangled scream of satisfaction, he erupts inside her, riding out his orgams in a mix of shudders and moans.

He takes in as much air as he can muster, his hands reaching to run his hands through her now damp strands.

"God, Belle, you were fantastic…" He grinned as the beauty rested her forehead against his own.

"You... that was...can we do that again?" she huffed, a pint hue crossing her cheeks.

He chuckled, "Oh yes, and more."

She blushed, a sheepish grin on her face, "Can...can we keep going?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "I told you, I would do much more, dearie...much, much more."

With a grin he flipped her over, sending her into a fit of giggles, "I hope you can understand the affects of leather now. Do you have any idea how many nights were spent awake over your wardrobe?"

"No, but indulge me." He grinned, nuzzling her neck as he nipped at her collarbone.

"I've lost count."

"Is that so…" he grinned.

She went to respond when her phone vibrated against the night stand. She let out a laugh as she read the text from August.

"I think the boys just helped figure out Hooks end of the bargain," she grinned, showing him a picture of Ruby holding up a rather revealing maid dress and Will Scarlet holding up a sign that said "Suck it, pirate!" Below was a message from August with the promise that Emma Swan would be receiving help with some spring cleaning from a very unfortunate soul.

Gold smiled, "Are you really going to make him do that?"

"Yup." she smirked, setting the phone back in place.

"God, I love you."

He grinned, capturing her lips as she murmured her declarations in a lustful groan that not even a beast could refuse.

* * *

 **Well then. Hope ya'll liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
